The general field of the invention is percussion instruments, and specifically about the gripping of the sticks that percussive musicians use in their playing. Beginning, and sometimes experienced, drummers tend to squeeze their sticks harder than is ideal, leading to a slower advancement of skills. Also, drummers of any skill level have issues with occasionally dropping their drumsticks due to problems with their grip or due to sweaty hands.